I Knew You Before
by Spader
Summary: Set on 911. DannyLindsay oneshot.


This is in memory of those BRAVE people who died that day. In Pennsylvania, DC, and NY. God bless your souls.

**Disclaimer**  
Characters aren't mine.

**Pairings Danny** and Lindsay of course.

----

I had felt compelled to write this in 10 minutes, after thinking of the upcoming anniversary. I hope I did it justice.

----

_September 11, 2001._

**Bozeman, Montana. 6:30am**

The weather was perfect that morning, her shift didn't start until 9am. Her routine was the same every morning. Wake up at 6:30. Work out, shower, make breakfast. It was the usual. Scrambled egg whites, berry protein shake, cottage cheese and fruit. She laid out her uniform on the bed, and her belt onto her bed. She never got used to having so much strapped onto her waist.

Class ended early last night, but she stayed up to study for her final exams. Finally, she would be able to move into the forensics department. That was where she always wanted to be. Everything she saw was a working puzzle to her, she didn't want to continue driving endlessly down dark roads listening to chatter over the radio. It was a proper climb, cause nobody gets there without hard work, and dedication.

She turned on the television to catch the early morning news, and began to eat, not knowing what was coming, will affect her for the rest of her life.

------

**Manhattan, New York. 8:45am**

The alarm clock blared, and echoed throughout his apartment. It annoyed him so. It was his one and only day off in a few weeks. 'Dammit' He slammed his hand onto the snooze button. He had forgot to shut it off, so he could catch a few extra winks.

Too late though, his body had begun to wake up already. He couldn't fall back to sleep.

Clear skies and warm weather. Nice. Maybe I can hit the docks to go fishing.

He rolls out of bed, and begins to wash up.

The coffeemaker ritualistically does it's thing. Thank god for technology. A fresh pot met him every morning at 8:55am.

He pours a cup, and begins to read the morning paper, not knowing what was coming, will be the thing that will drive him for the rest of his life.

-----

The television abruptly changed it's programming, to bring breaking news.

Her eyes widened as she saw the images play out right in front of her. Oh my GOD. Was this real? Tears began to fall for those who were in the building. A sense of loss, and fear flooded her system.

----

First there was this loud bang. He thought it was a car crash. No, not that loud. He looked out his window to see something he never though he'd ever see. His eyes widened with shock, the blood drained from his face. This wasn't like the first time. It was worse.

Smoke was billowing out of one of the WTC towers. A big gaping hole was left in it's place.

His apartment was close enough to see papers falling down, chairs, bits of the building. And people jumping.

Oh dear lord. God save their souls.

He quickly got dressed, and rushed to the lab.

----

She wanted to help, but she was too far away. Air travel had been grounded on the east coast, and now the whole of the United States.

She felt nervous, and an unnerving feeling that somebody close to her was heading straight into danger. It couldn't have been her uncle, he had come home for a few months to help set up our new family farm.

Still, it felt unusual.

----

Sirens pierced his ears, as he witnessed all of New York go into a state of shock. Fire trucks, and Port Authority vehicles, NYPD squad cars drive straight towards the towers. He wanted to jump into one of the vehicles, but they were all full. Mac had paged him to the lab ASAP. Traffic was brutal, so much, he had ditched his truck to walk to the lab.

He knew deep inside, some of the officers that he had worked with when he was in uniform, were in the towers right now. He wasn't sure if they were going to come out of it. Some of them were his close friends.

It was a bit of a walk, but it was okay. Hopefully, he would be able to help once Mac authorizes it. Once a cop, always a cop. Jump into action.

Screams were heard everywhere, tears, and confusion. People were walking in the streets, aimlessly.

Then it happened.

A loud rumble erupted from the towers, and began to collapse.

He looked up, and it was dangerously close. He began to ran for cover as a massive wall of concrete dust threatened to take him over.

"RUN!"

He ran as fast as his feet could take him, a few years out of the beat made him a little slower. He notices a woman, having trouble making to cover within a store, she stumbles and falls onto the ground.

He stops to pick her up. "COME ON!"

We make it into a Nike store, and it all goes dark.

----

Her heart beat faster, as she felt half of her go numb. The great WTC towers have just collapsed. Her fellow officers, firefighters, and brave men and women who ran in the towers to do their job have suddenly lost their lives. She knew it. She sensed it. All her life, she had felt things, sensed things that others in her precinct never understood. Neither did she.

Then she blurted out a name that didn't even exist in her circle. "Danny."

----

The dust had seeped through the doors, making it hard to breathe. It was a good thing he had his flashlight. It was the only one in the store. He had about 15 people with him, most were crying, calling out people's names. And he had whispered something that just came out involuntarily. It confused him.

"Lindsay. I'm ok."


End file.
